A Missing Person
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: When a woman asks for Kim's help to find a missing person, Kim finds out a lot more than she bargained for. Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

**The Missing Person… Again: Part 1**

Kim sat at her desk. She was incredibly bored, she completed all her homework (for a change) helped her mother clean the house, she had gone to the mall with Monique and Ron so many times that her feet hurt just thinking of another shopping trip. Unfortunately as it was the summer, it was a holiday for villains as well- or the ones who weren't in jail. Drakken was in jail after trying to take over the world, again. The blue man had tried so many times it was actually unbelievable, did he ever know when to give up? That last part brought back bad memories for Kim. When she had heard those words she had nearly killed one of her arch rivals, Shego- the world's greatest thief, most dangerous woman, wanted in countless countries, the list was endless. Kim sighed looking at the picture of the woman in a green and black cat suit, holding a number to her chest.

Suddenly a blue device let out a few beeps, Kim had never been so happy to hear the tone that could sometimes drive her round the bend. She pressed the button accepting the call,

"What's the sitch Wade?" Wade was worried, he had never seen Kim happy to pick up the communicator probably because the missions were during her free time or sleeping time. But never the less he smiled back.

"We got a hit on the site; a woman wants to talk to you to report a missing person." Kim raised an eyebrow,

"How does missing person fall into my responsibility isn't that GJ's department?" Kim asked.

"Well the woman says it's to do with Drakken, so GJ even had a website questioner about villain problems, and as soon as I clicked on Drakken it told me to email Kim Possible at the following link. They use you like your going out of fashion Kim." Wade said, slightly annoyed at GJ.

Kim sighed "No it's ok Wade, it's what hero's do. So where do I meet this woman?" Wade typed on some keys,

"By the big tree in Go City Park." Kim nodded, it was the biggest tree in all of Go Cities Park so it was a massive hit for meeting points, kids, office workers, parents ect. So this clearly wasn't a trap due to the amount of witnesses that would be available. And if it was a trap… these people were clearly very poor at their job.

"Ok Wade, ride?" She asked

"Five min."

"Thanks Wade as usual you rock!" Kim said cutting the transition and putting the blue device back into her pocket, she got changed into her mission clothes. True to his word a helicopter arrived in her back garden five minutes later, Kim greeted the pilot and they were soon off to Go City. On the way there Kim wondered about Drakken's reason _I wonder why he would do such a thing, and I could have sworn he was in prison… huh maybe Betty forgot to tell me he broke out… again. _

Kim soon arrived at Go City park, she gave the pilot a thumb up, and landed on a small building not far from the helicopter and not far off the ground, she jumped off the building doing a few flips in the air- her cheerleading abilities paying off.

A massive tree stood in the middle of the park, various carvings made on it by couples despite the warning signs around the park for vandalism. Hundreds of people were lying on the grass getting a tan, playing football or having picnics. Standing by the tree was a tall woman. She had blonde hair that had clearly been dyed; she had a short black skirt on, a white shirt on with a dark purple blazer over it. She looked nervous as she continued to rub her arms; _I think I found my target _Kim thought inside her head approaching the woman.

"I'm here to help with a missing woman," Kim said talking directly to the woman making sure that she was talking to her.

"Kim Possible? Huh I just thought you'd be slightly…" The woman trailed off to think of how to put her words in a nice way "taller." Kim held the urge to argue but the woman stood a good few inches above Kim so she really didn't have a good argument.

"Are you here to tell me who's missing or judge me? Because I already have someone for that." Kim stated thinking of Bonnie the bitch at her school, but she thankfully had to stay in summer school for not completing the semester.

"Very well straight to business, Drakken- the blue man right?" Kim nodded her head "Well he took someone I work with I actually know her at all, but he left his note." She handed Kim the note, it was like being in a detective movie, the note had words and letters cut out of a magazine

"'I've left hr at somwhr that u will know where. Drakken.' Well this is the worst grammatically incorrect kidnap note I've ever read, and I have no idea what it means, meaning it's a riddle note and I hate them!" Kim said, putting the note in her pocket, she looked up at the woman. "I'll have a check in GJ prison to see if I can rattle it out of him, in the meantime what's your name?" Kim asked. She wanted to try and confuse the woman with claiming Drakken still in prison and managing to kidnap someone.

"Carter Reald, oh here's my number if you get anything." She handed Kim a card, it had a number and Carter's name on it, Kim nodded taking the card and left the woman.

_Ok she is really shouting 'I'm suspicious!' She claims she doesn't know who the person who got kidnapped then why would Drakken send her the note? And since when did Drakken do 'notes' he usually sends a video feed of his inventions, plus she didn't even ask about Drakken being in jail and managing to kidnap whoever this person is. I don't trust this Carter girl as far as I could throw her!" _Kim thought mapping out her current situation in her mind as she got a ride back to GJ prison.

When she entered the prison Drakken was mumbling away about a new plan that couldn't possibly fail, Kim rolled her eyes wondering how Shego hadn't gone crazy after spending more than a day with this man. She crossed her arms raising an eyebrow

"Cough," She said gaining the blue mans attention. He spun round, his little hands in shackles, orange not really his color.

"Kim Possible? What do you want? Having you defeated me enough this week?" He said

"Let's cut straight to it doc, who and why did you kidnap someone?" This genuinely caught him off guard

"Kidnap? Who?"

"Don't play dumb Drakken; I have a weapon of mass destruction outside that I shall use to get any information related to it. Now I'm going to ask nicely once more, who and why did you kidnap someone?"

"Kimberly I still fail to see what you're talking about." He said, Kim sighed

"I didn't want to do this to you doc, but MRS. LIPSKEY!" Kim called out at the top of her lungs; Drakkens face went quite pale, well as pale as you could get for a skin shade of blue.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Drakken asked, confused by the situation. This was like his worst nightmare. His mother came storming in, gaining all the security guards attention.

"What is my son doing in jail? He is a bright young boy! Now Drew why did you kidnap someone? Did you want some friends to play with?" Her mother asked, Kim was holding her breath and biting her lip trying to hold the powerful laughter building up inside her.

"I didn't kidnap anyone mother! I promise! And I don't need friends I'm a fully grown man now!" He moaned, Mrs. Lipskey turned round to the red head, who quickly sorted herself out from the laughing fit she was about to have.

"He's telling the truth," she summed up, Kim was about to ask if she was crazy, "mother's intuition." She said simply, then all of Kim's doubt went out the air, from living with her mother for over sixteen years she knew mothers intuition never failed, she thanked Mrs. Lipskey and led her out the dull prison, one of Drakkens jail buddies making a comment about a nice… well let's not go there. Kim tried to hold her stomach contents as she remembered what the man had said.

Kim was then on her way home when she wondered _where's Shego? Haven't seen her in ages! She wasn't with Drakken in his last plot to take over the world. _Normally she wouldn't worry for the thief and that was because she knew Shego could take care of herself it was just others she worried for, Shego would have bailed Drakken out by now. _Huh maybe she extended her vacation a bit more. _Kim thought to herself. Going upstairs to her room she checked her communicator, she dialed the number that was on the card the beeping sounded a bit intimidating.

"Carter? It's Kim; Drakken said he didn't kidnap anyone."

"Really? Huh," Something in her tone made Kim worry "Kim I think we need to talk but I rather do it face to face, you know how easy it is to hack technology these days, same place?"

"Yep, but we need to make it quick."

Kim was soon standing by the tree, _I think she's just sending me on a goose chase, _Kim thought to herself, she watched as Carter came along wearing a similar style she had been wearing yesterday but different color scheme.

"Kim there's something I didn't tell you and I guess I don't really have a choice now." Kim had been right all along, Carter hadn't been giving the full story,

"The woman we've" Kim raised an eyebrow "You" she corrected herself "been searching for, is Shego. I don't think she was kidnapped but she's been gone for a long time now, she hasn't called me or anything."

"And you know this how?"

"I'm her girlfriend."

The last thing Kim remembered was her head hitting the grass.


	2. The Chase Is Better Than The Catch

**A Missing Person: Part 2**

Kim's eyes slowly started to flicker open, the first thing she noticed was Carter standing above her just about to pour a bottle of water over her,

"Carter! Wait!" Kim tried to say but it was too late. The cold water splashed all over her face, Kim shot up from the grass accidently putting herself in a fighting position, drawing unwanted attention from the crowd around the tree.

"Oh Kim your awake… you gotta bit of blood…" Carter pointed to Kim's nose; it was true there was a trail of blood. Kim let her shoulders fall; taking a tissue from her side pocket she wiped the blood away. _Ok so Shego's a lesbian… or bi, nothing wrong with that… fling both ways or one… god when you think you know someone- I don't know her! I fight her on a regular basis that does not mean I know her! _Kim argued in her mind.

"Ok, sorry about that. Just comes as a bit of a shock, ya know? Your arch enemy turns out to have a girlfriend." Carter face turned into a confused expression.

"Arch enemy? Kim what are you talking about?"

"Shego! Ya know World's greatest thief? Most dangerous woman alive? Do you not watch the news? Or read the papers?" Kim couldn't believe this. Was Carter playing dumb?

"Well Shego told _me _that Drakken had stolen her DNA to make clones of her to frame her because she had quit working with him." Carter stated in a matter a fact tone. _No… Shego even has a contract about DNA and Shego clones. Plus I doubt she would even let him get a hair of her. Has Shego just made a relationship based on lies? _

Kim was just standing there looking at the woman, deciding what to say. She had come to a conclusion, this wasn't her relationship she had no say in it. So it was best not to say about Shego… well being Shego.

"Right… of course." Kim put on a fake smile, "well we should keep going with the mission so we can track down the _real _Shego." She pulled out a blue device from the side of her combat trousers. "Wade can you track Shego down for me?"

"Err, sure Kim can I ask why?"

"She's the missing person, according to Carter she might be in bad business." Wade scoffed.

"As if that's new-" He stopped himself; Kim was shaking her head quickly and showing a cut motion with her hand across her neck. He decided not to question the situation any more "I'll get right on it Kim." Kim sighed in relief that Wade had got the message.

"Thanks Wade you rock." She turned back round to Carter who was filing her nails. "Wade should track her down in a few minutes; you don't seem very worried about Shego." Kim said.

"Well she has plasma powers, so I think she can survive, it's just I'm worried about her maybe getting someone killed by them, she would never kill someone on purpose but what if she lost control of her powers?" _Ha! Shego lose control of something she'd had since teens! Pfft! _But Kim kept that thought to herself.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Shego has great control over her plasma powers, I bet she's probably relaxing in some fancy villa in Spain." The communicator beeped, Kim took it out from her trousers once more.

"Go Wade,"

"Turkey, just on the skirts of Istanbul. But Kim I'm getting two sources of strong radiation, ones stationary and the others on the move. I say the one that's on the move is your best shot."

_Turkey? What the hell is she doing there? _

"Ok Wade. Ride?"

"Landing in forty seven seconds."

"Thanks Wade your awesome!" She cut the call turning back to Carter. "You're coming with me." Kim instructed.

"What? Are you crazy? I don't do crazy flips and kung fu!"

Kim had decided that Carter had the right to know about Shego, and Kim was damn well gonna give Shego a piece of her mind about lying in a relationship.

Carter had finally come along thanks to some knock out perfume Wade had invented. Kim just sat in an isle of seats on the plane; the only sound could be heard was the jet's engines. Kim was left to think with her thoughts.

The jet started to descend into Turkey airport, it was getting dark and Kim really didn't know which way she was going. She was constantly checking the communicators map, and just when she was near the target it had moved somewhere else.

Eventually the two came to a stop in a market square, people talking in a language Kim couldn't even grasp. But suddenly everyone stopped talking. Kim knew that whatever country you're in, if everyone stops it's because something dramatic is or about to happen.

Suddenly two shadows quickly passed over Kim, Kim's eyes darted upwards to see two people on the rooftops one chasing the other. One of them was in a rugged white shirt and white jeans, the other was in a black body suit, with a hood attached at the back pulled up so you couldn't see the top half of their face, and the lower half was covered by black bandana. Whoever this was they clearly did not want to be known.

The man was trying to lose the other person by jumping to different sides of the rooftop, but whoever was behind him was not giving up so easily. The man felt the wind knock out of him, his spine being pushed forward as his pursuer rugby tackled him off the rooftop, it wasn't a far fall but it would certainly hurt.

Kim watched along with the rest of the markets population as the two fell to the ground. There was a loud thud, both of them temporarily stunned; the masked figure was the first to regain their senses. They grabbed the target's neck and slammed him against the wall, saying something in the language Kim couldn't understand. Kim started to see the life draining out of the man, who was still struggling to get out of the person's iron grip.

With his last ounce of strength he called out for help, and three men came to his aid. The person threw the man into the other, and made a running jump and slammed the two men to the ground digging what seemed to be claws into their chest.

The first man had crawled into a dark alley; Kim followed the crowd to the opening to the alley, to her disgust the police just stood there watching like the rest of them. One of them looked like he spoke English.

"Hey, aren't you meant to be stopping this?" She asked the man.

"Have you seen this woman fight? When she hunts down she refuses to stop, she took down an entire squad with her last prey. I'm keeping well away and sticking with thieves." The man said.

The alley was like a dump, a drunk woman leaning against the wall mumbling away, not really noticing the woman walk past her. She walked up to the man cradled in the dead end of the alley, the shadows hiding everything. Kim heard words, but the one thing she could tell is the sound of skin being split open, and the groan of life being drained away.

When the woman started to walk away, Kim picked up on a disappearing green flame on the woman's hand.

"Carter," Kim whispered, the woman leaned closer to Kim to hear, "I think that's Shego, did you see the green flame?" she asked, Carter gave a reluctant nod. But still tried to refuse to believe that this homicidal maniac was Shego.

"Shego?" Kim called out, everyone's eyes darting towards her as she approached the woman, ignoring the protests- or what she could only guess were protests since they were shouting at her. The woman started to waver while standing up, like she was about to collapse. Kim slowly took pulled the hood down, frowning when she saw who it was.

She looked up to see the woman jump to the next rooftop, as she too followed pursuit. Leaving the drunk woman who had been cleverly put as a decoy for the woman to escape.

Kim got a quick glance as the woman jumped from the roof top onto a motorbike that had been well placed as her getaway vehicle. The engine igniting quickly as the woman got away.

Kim sighed turning back to where she had last seen Carter, hoping she was still there.

Carter had stayed put thankfully, Kim approached her with care.

"You ok?" Kim asked, sitting on the bench next to Carter.

"No," she sighed "not really. Girlfriends missing. In some country I don't even know. I feel sick, and I'm pretty sure I've broken a nail." Carter spoke. The two of them chuckled at the last part.

"I think we should stay here for the night, I'll just call GJ and see if they can send us some cash for a motel until we find Shego." Carter nodded. Watching as Kim spoke to Dr. Director, informing her of their situation. She had no idea how Kim could do all this traveling, fighting pretty much all of Kim's life looked like a constant work out, no break.

Kim walked back to Carter after plugging the communicator into an ATM machine nearby, the two set off to find a cheap motel.

The streets were dark; the sound of gravel being crushed by Kim and Carter's shoes was the only sound to be heard. The two would walk past a very occasional street lamp. They finally saw a motel sign, blinking every five seconds. Just as Kim was about to tell Carter, the sound of a gun's safety switch was heard.

The man said something but Kim couldn't understand him. Kim gave him a confused look.

He spoke again, indicating to Kim's pocket where she had put the roll of money. He then indicated the gun to Carter. This was the reason why Kim couldn't fight him, by the time she pounced on him he would have pulled the trigger. This was what the problem with having an extra person, you can dodge a bullet but you can't make someone dodge it with you. Kim sighed she took the money roll out.

Just as the man was an inch away from the roll of money a green plasma bolt hit him square in the chest.

**Sorry for the lack of update, family down for the week. No break what so ever! Sorry for all grammar mistakes.**


	3. The Break Up

**A Missing Person: Part 3**

The man looked up, fear in his pale blue eyes. He shouted something, indicating to the sky. Scrambling to get back up he sprinted away from the scene, not stopping for anyone or anything. Car horns could be heard.

Kim looked up to where the man had been pointing only to see nothing. She knew Shego was here, that green plasma bolt had been all the proof she had needed, it was just now she needed to find Shego. Kim turned round to head back to the motel.

She couldn't help but gasp as the figure had been behind her, taking a step backwards she ended up falling on her butt, had she been there the whole time?

"Shego I know that's you, you can take the hood off." The woman shook her head. Kim got up trying to pick up what little of her pride was left.

"Shego?" Carter asked, hoping that wasn't Shego, the woman she had fallen in love with. This homicide maniac, an imposter.

"Carter…" Shego breathed, Kim decided it was best to stay out of this. Leaning against a building watching the scene unfold before her. "What are you doing here?"

"I think that's a question for me to ask Shego" Carter said coldly. "What are you? Since you are clearly not… normal." _That was cold. _But for some reason Shego chuckled at this.

"Ha. No never really been normal. Truth is there were no clones. That was all me." Shego said.

"So our relationship has been a whole complete load of bullshit?" Carter asked, starting to lose her temper.

"Well… Yes." Shego said starting to struggle for words. Carter felt like punching the woman in the face, but she would dodge it with ease, so Carter tried to remain on top of the situation. But with Shego looking so calm about the situation it was proving to be quite a struggle.

"Well I think it would be fair to say it's over. Would you agree?" Carter asked, refusing to even let a tear form.

"Of course, I'm sure you could do much better than me." Shego agreed, Carter nodded and walked back to the motel. Shego and Kim were now the only one's on the night street.

"You shouldn't have lied Shego." Kim said. Catching Shego by surprise.

"Are you still here?" Shego asked, annoyed at the red heads presence.

"Yes I am. And I am not going to leave until you tell me what you're up to." Kim stated.

"Well then, you're going to be here for a very long time." Shego said, starting to walk away.

"Well then, Turkey is going to know that Shego and the black figure are the same person. You will have GJ, FBI, CIA and me, all breathing down your neck." Shego stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh and how would they find out exactly?" Shego asked, a troublesome tone in her voice.

"Communicator, Wade, video evidence. Surly you can do the math Shego."

"And I couldn't just kill you and destroy the little device? Burn you until not even your parents could recognize you." Shego said, slowly imaging the death of the great Kim Possible.

"Would you really kill me?" Kim asked, honestly wondering where Shego stood now on the line of murder.

"Shall we try?" Shego asked. Getting into a fighting position.

Kim followed as they started their fight.

Shego went in with a blow to the face which Kim dodged by moving to the left, throwing a punch into Shego's side, which was dodged. Shego then went in for a knee to the face as Kim put to hands on Shego's knee pushing it down as she vaulted over Shego, who then grabbed Kim's leg and slammed it to the floor. The rest of her following. Shego jumped into the air, a punch aimed for Kim's face, Kim rolled away just in time to feel the hot temperature of the plasma next to her. She then kicked upwards causing Shego to let out a brief 'oof' but she regained herself, going for a false punch for Kim's face to end up into Kim's gut. Kim then sent a punch to Shego, but Shego sent a punch into Kim's fist, her knuckles aimed directly at the flat part of Kim's fingers.

A loud snap was heard.

Kim staggered backwards, cradling her now broken hand. Shego placed her foot behind Kim, watching as Kim fell backwards. She pounced onto the red head, five sharp claws at Kim's throat.

"Told you I could." Shego looked into Kim's green eyes, a slight tint of fear in them.

"Well do it then," Kim said, calling Shego's bluff.

_Just think, one less pain in the ass in the world… _Shego started to put her claws against the flesh that covered Kim's throat. _Do it… come on. It'll be fun! _Shego shook her head, worried at how she thought that. She was doing this for a reason, not for fun.

"I said I could, I never said I would." Shego stated, getting up. Letting Kim resume breathing normally.

"Shego, please tell me why you're doing this? For what gain?" Kim asked,

"Kim, I do not want you involved in this, what so ever ok? Just go home and pretend this never happened, maybe even pretend I never existed. Live a normal life while you can." Shego said, getting slightly deep.

"How do you expect me to live normal, when I save the world on a regular basis?"

"Don't worry I made sure there won't be any… world domination any time soon." Shego said. Kim slightly worried for every villain's health.

"Shego if you tell me what you're doing, I could help you, get it over and done with." Shego sighed,

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" She asked.

"Nope, even in death, I'll be there nagging you." Kim said trying to add some joy to the subject.

"Well it all started when I was younger, as you know some scientist did there wacko experiments on me, they somehow managed to get a hold of my DNA and form it into a highly unstable corrosive chemical, it managed to burn through seven layers of led. So they want to sell it off to others if they can find some other use for it."

"And this bothers you how?" Kim asked.

"Think of it like a mother and child. Child gets taken away, how do you think mother feels? Especially since that child is highly unstable and could possible cause a nuclear war." Kim nodded seeing how Shego felt about it.

"Kim?" Shego and Kim heard Carter call out, Kim turned round to call back

"Coming Carter! So Shego-" Kim cut herself off when she realized she past talking to an empty space.

Kim sighed, walking back to the motel.

The room they were in was as good as a room in prison. The walls were a horrible brown color, the wall paper slowly peeling off, there were _disturbing _stains all over the walls, bed sheets and on the door. Kim was surprised she didn't find the outline of a dead body in the room. The bathroom only had a toilet. No sink, bath or towels. This was probably the lowest of the low, Kim had ever gotten.

And in the middle of the hell hole, was a bed. A single bed. This brought a bunch of possible problems, since the two women had no change of clothes; they just took their jackets and shoes off. Sleeping head to toe.

"Carter?"

"Hmmn?"

"How did you and Shego meet?" Carter let out a heavy sigh.

"Well it started out one day in a jewelry store, I guess now it was actually her who had stolen the diamond. But anyway, I was in there helping some costumers when the lights went out, the sound of security guards being taken out, and then the lights went back on and the diamond had been stolen. And I found myself lying on top of Shego, I have no idea how I ended up like that , then I realized Shego worked there- well she at least had the uniform.

Then we had a talk about serving costumers and how annoying they could be and things kind of moved on from there. Well after the police came by, somehow not noticing Shego." Carter finished off.

"What was she like in the relationship? Kind?" Kim asked, worried she was invading private matters, but Carter didn't seem to mind.

"Well, after a while she became very secretive, wouldn't answer her phone, would come home late at night, and then one time she didn't come home for a long time, and then that's when I called you."

"So you think she'll ever come back and ask for another chance?" Kim asked.

"Oh god no, she's got too much pride to ask for something." Carter laughed at the idea of Shego even saying please.

"Kim, I'd like to go home, tomorrow. If you don't mind, I think this situation is a bit too dangerous for me." Kim nodded.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow GJ will be very interested to see where I've been. Going to have to think of a good lie."

"You're not going to tell them?" Kim shook her head.

"No, I told Shego I wouldn't if she told me what she was up to. Thanks to a bit of black mail." Kim smirked.

**Morning. GJ jet approaching.**

"Well Kimberly I hope there's a good reason for you to be out here, and need GJ to bail you out of this dump." Betty said standing at the front of the jet, arms crossed.

"Don't worry Betty, just had to do a bit of poison research for a test in school soon." That was actually the best excuse Kim could think of. Betty rolled her eye, allowing Kim to get onto the jet, Carter soon following after.

Shego was in the crowd as some of them watched the jet take off, others trying to get a deal out of the merchants; Shego had stood in the middle of the crowd blending in quite well, eventually the crowd started to part. And Shego just wanted to make sure that Kim wasn't planning any sudden parachute jumps.

She saw a flash of red hair.

If only Kim had stayed on the jet for take off.


	4. Just A Minor Fracture

**A Missing Person: Part 4**

Shego sighed, her shoulders slumping. She turned round; Kim was standing there, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Shego I just got an idea, how about I help you? We could finish this so much quicker with two." Kim said, trying to reason with the villain.

Did this girl not realize that for a change, she was trying to keep Kim out of danger? This was serious, no plasma bolts, no self destruct, no easy take downs, just fast painful bullets and C4.

"God damn it Kim, I don't want you involved in this. Can't you see that for a change I'm trying to keep you safe? You've all ready got a cast for your hand, just go home." Shego said, really getting annoyed at the girl's persistence.

"It's actually a minor fracture. Besides we both know we can make a great team."

"I don't need a fucking team! I've been doing this for seven years! I've covered six out of seven countries that had my DNA! I think I'm doing quite well by myself! So just go home." Shego exclaimed.

"Erm I can't." Kim pointed out.

"Why not?"

"GJ can't really afford the budget to pick me up twice, not until… a week from now. Ya know the whole petrol sitch is running low." Kim said.

"Stupid cheap ass holes…" Shego mumbled under her breath.

"Communicator" Kim sang, Shego growled walking off as Kim followed. Shego was walking at a reasonable speed to blend in with the crowd, but still able to scare others to move out of her way. She soon found herself at a story of flats, the lift was out and Kim was worried at what floor Shego lived on.

They must have been walking up stairs for a good five minutes, Shego wasn't showing any signs of exhaustion but Kim was starting to get a bit puffed out. Eventually she broke the silence

"Shego, what floor do you live on?"

"Oh I live a good ten stores back down; I just had to drop something off to a friend." Shego said. Kim couldn't see Shego's face but she could tell the older woman was smirking.

"In that case I'll just wait here for you then." Kim said, sitting on the stairs.

Kim could only guess what was happening; Shego and a man were talking in a different language. The door then closed, the next thing she saw as Shego's body falling though the gap between the stairs,

"Shego!" She called after the woman.

Shego was counting down in her mind; she then stuck her hands out and grabbed the ledge, then pulled herself up. Unlocking her apartment door.

"Come on princess!" Shego called after the red head.

Sure as hell Kim wasn't gonna try that so she went with the safe option, she jumped down the stairs. The sound of her landings echoed around the surprising empty corridors. When she walked into the apartment she was surprised. It was defiantly an improvement from the motel she had stayed at. The walls were a clean shade of blue, the wooden floor seemed to add a cozy feeling to it, there was a long corridor which Kim could only guess lead to the living room and kitchen, and the doors on the left were to three rooms.

Kim walked into the living room, Shego was standing looking at a wall that seemed to be Shego's place to mind map. Random lines coming out to indicate someone that leads onto other people. Kim took out her communicator

"Wade can I get as much information as possible about…" Kim trailed off hoping Shego would finish off instead she pointed to some man's picture, it was a mug shot.

He was a tanned man; his hair brushed into position, wearing a GJ uniform Kim realized he had a very smug face.

"Will Du?" Kim said, not actually sure if she was asking or telling. Shego gave a brief nod.

"Ok one sec. Ok got it. William Du has committed numerous minor crimes that GJ has pardoned him for claiming he was doing his job. Currently in GO city, currently engaged-"

"With who?" Kim asked surprised the little twerp could even get a girlfriend.

"Dr. Betty." For the first time ever she heard Shego laugh, "Kim? Who's that?"

"Shego." Kim said simply, Wade just gave a brief nod, he knew he would find it all out in time. He always did. "Anyway thanks Wade, I'll get back to you soon." Kim signed off, putting the communicator in her back pocket.

"So what's Nerdlinger got?"

"Nothing useful, Will's still in Go city.

"Of course he is," Shego said.

"What's Will got a part in this?" Kim asked.

"He's meant to be the man on the inside for the group who's sending my DNA. What Betty doesn't know is that he's actually inside GJ. He's gonna take off as soon as he has my DNA, hand it over to some mad scientist. Then boom ka boom, world domination plan starts to hatch." Shego said. Looking outside then to her watch, "Well I think we'll work better with rest, your room's first door to your right."

Kim nodded as she walked into her room. Leaving Shego to her thoughts.

"God Shego, what have you got her into." She said to herself, as she got up she stopped halfway.

She could have sworn she heard a rustle from outside, shrugging it off she went to her room.

Kim tossed and turned in her bed. She had so many questions she wanted to ask Shego, like when did she start all this? What was she going to do after this? Still work with Drakken? What about Carter? God so many questions and no answers. The curiosity got the better of her as she got out of her bed and approached Shego's room.

Knocking on the door she wasn't surprised to not get an answer straight away so she waited, tried knocking again, but it was too quite. So Kim opened the door to find an empty bed… 

* * *

><p>Shego through the man against the wall, grabbing his neck she pushed him against the wall, demanding questions in Turkish. The man looked into the rage that was in Shego's eyes, he knew this woman wasn't wasting any time. He gave her all the answers she needed. The woman let him drop to the floor, he gasped at the air. Relieved to still be able to breath, but that was short lived as he felt a claw drag across his throat. He tried to grip onto his life by grabbing onto Shego's shoulders.<p>

Shego watched as the man died, his eyes still open. Shego took the body and dumped it in a bin nearby. When she got back she heard the faint sound of someone calling her name and a door being opened.

Shego sprinted towards the wall climbing up, using window ledges and porches to help her up. Counting the amount of floors, she looked into a window. Only to see two men making out.

_Oops, wrong floor. _Shego thought to herself as she climbed one up. Then she slipped through the bath room window.

* * *

><p>Kim jumped at the sound of a cough behind her and the lights being flicked on. Shego was leaning against the door frame her arms crossed an eyebrow raised.<p>

"Jesus, Shego! Would you stop sneaking up on me like that?"

"Probably not, sides what if I was an assassin, I would have to clean your body up and find a good way to stop your parents from finding out. That's a lot of work ya know." Shego said smirking, walking towards her bed. Kim noticed a bloody handprint on Shego's hands and her shoulders.

"Shego… what did you do?" Kim asked, pointing to Shego's shoulders. Shego turned round to see, the hand print. She let out a nervous laughter,

"Well there was a guy outside and he seemed very keen to get in, so I opened the door for him, but it accidently hit his nose, he then got a _very _bad nose bleed, and he passed out from seeing the blood and he grabbed onto me…"

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well it's better than what you would have come up with, little miss perfect." Shego said. Kim huffed. She knew Shego was referring to the time when she had lied to Ron and her parents on Halloween in attempt to go to a party.

"Anyway we have a change of plan; we're breaking in to the organizations HQ, tonight. Get ready." Shego instructed.

Shego took her black suit; it was actually a two piece suit. Shego stepped into the trousers, then putting the top on like a jacket. The zip came from the outside of her thigh and finished at her shoulder. Kim got her equipment ready, packing a small backpack with her.

She looked in surprise as they got to the garage part of the building, there lay what Kim could only seem to call a muscle motor bike, the engine looked like it could sure as hell pack a punch.

"250cc soz princess but no fancy Mercedes or BMW's around here. Heads up" Shego threw a helmet to Kim; it was white with blue flames on it. Shego pulled her hood up and her bandana over her face, igniting the motorbike, Kim swung her leg over the motorbike wrapping her arms tightly round Shego's waist. Practically holding on for dear life.

"So how'd you find the location?" Kim asked, shouting over the roar of the engine.

"A friend told me! He'd needed a bit of persuasion mind you!" Shego said over her shoulder, weaving in between traffic. She took something out from underneath the bike, "Take this," Kim took it confused she looked at it, still keeping a good grip around Shego's waist with one arm. She wondered if it was some sort of freeze ray or-

"It's a gun princess! No funny stuff this time." Shego said Kim nodded sliding it into her pocket, she continued her grip with Shego, surprised at how safe she felt.

The two women arrived at the large building; it seemed like a night club. All though it had top security, men with guns surrounding the entire area, definitely something going on here.

"How are we gonna get in?" Kim asked. Shego frowned. She was thinking, but a light bulb appeared in her head. Shego indicated to the door.

A bunch of women were walking in, looked like strippers. But they wore the black robes to cover their entire body and face.

Kim looked at Shego, Shego looked at Kim. They both shared the same smirk at that point.


	5. Sluts, Decoys, Knives, Two Women

**A Missing Person: Part 5**

Shego and Kim crouched in the bushes, leaving their clothes in the bush and replacing them with the robes that the women had so 'kindly' let them borrow. When the two women were done, they jumped out from behind the bush; Kim was in the front Shego at the rear. Shego gave a brief wave to the women who were now tied up naked in the bush. She smirked as one of them shook their head; Shego guessed that this woman was thinking _not again._

When Kim and Shego got to the door, the security guard gave them a look. He asked a question and Kim just stared at him blankly. Shego spoke up for Kim answering in the language she seemed fluent in. The security guard just looked at them. Kim wasn't sure if she should get ready to bolt, but Shego kept her composure and kept the guards gaze. He eventually gave a nod as Shego gave Kim a slight budge to go forward.

"What did he say?" Kim asked, as the two women walked down the corridor.

"Were we married," Shego simply said.

"To each other?" Kim asked surprised.

"No! To men you dipstick! So we wouldn't get stoned to death if the cops came in."

"Oh… they still do that?" Shego gave a brief nod

"You saw the motel you stayed at, and you're surprised they're still stoning women for having sex with another man? Just be glad they accept Americans."

The two got to a large door, Kim pushed it opened holding it for Shego.

When they entered the room, Kim noticed Shego's mouth fall slightly. Women were dancing around polls, about as naked as the day they were born, music blaring all round the building, men shouting at the strippers/ bar tenders, a stack of porn magazines on the side, tables for… well anything really.

Kim gave Shego a nudge, Shego snapped out of. Taking the lead she led them to a corner of the room.

"Right so what's the plan?" Kim asked. Shego did a brief check round her to see if she could locate any of Will's men were near.

"Ok, we need to find the boss for this club; he's involved with the shipment. He should be discussing it one of the rooms over there," Shego indicated with her thumb "we need to keep our cover as much as possible. We'll go in as the bartenders, drop in on their conversation, when we've got the information we kill them all." Shego finished off, Kim raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We are not killing them, just knock them out. Shego let's try and get out of this with no deaths," Kim said,

"Kim this is why I said you should-"Shego cut herself off as she saw one of Will's men, his jacket with a bull logo on the back, he turned to look at Shego.

Instead his eyes laid upon two women making out in the back, he shook his head _women, _he thought.

When Kim opened her eyes she found her legs wrapped around Shego's waist and her arms resting on Shego's shoulders, Shego's body pressed against her, along with Shego's lips against her own.

"Shego I -"

"Is the man with the bull on his jacket still there?" Shego asked cutting Kim off. Kim looked around to see any jacket with a bull, Kim shook her head. Shego dropped Kim- literally but Kim managed to stay on her feet.

"Ok Kim we're going in, now I want you to stay right behind me and let me do all the talking. Then-" Shego noticed Kim just seemed to be staring into empty space, "Kim!" She shouted, not really heard by others by the loudness of the music, "You there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Just a little…"

"Come on, since this has become a 'no kill' mission. I'm leaving you in charge of keeping the men distracted. By any means necessary." Shego emphasized the last part. Kim gave a brief nod, if that meant what Kim thought it meant, Bonnie might have a reason to call her a slut.

As they entered the room they took the robes off to reveal… almost everything. Just a red ribbon across Kim and Shego's breasts, and some sort of underwear that connected to the ribbon.

Kim and Shego walked around the room, almost as if to examine it, not really noticed by the men as they were busy with their poker game, and a massive cigarette in their mouths, cigarette fumes seemed to fill the room. There were three others strippers in the room, Shego glared at them. They all seemed to understand that as they left, Kim and Shego taking their places.

The men started to talk in a language, Kim just stood opposite Shego, the table adding the distance between them, the man then said something that made Shego's head look straight at Kim, she raised a fist in the air, quickly showing a thumbs up then changing it to scratch her back. Indicating Shego had found out what she needed.

She then approached the main man, asking him if he wanted a drink. He seemed to be gentlemen as he nodded giving her a paper note. She nodded, leaving Kim in the room, Kim then repeated what she had heard Shego say, probably ended up saying something completely wrong. But it was worth a shot, all though the man she had asked had a perverted smile on him.

Kim did something she'd seen on her dad's old detective movies, she played about with her hair a bit, and dragged the man over to a dark corner of the room, when the others weren't looking and he was about to take the ribbon, she did a quick jab up the chin as the man went out instantly. The sound of his moan caused the men to cheer, Kim then placed the body on a chair nearby, the men to absorbed in their game to pay attention to the man.

Shego walked over to the bar, tapping a waitress on the shoulder as soon as the woman turned round as Shego stepped to the other side, taking the tray that the beers she had been holding and walked off, putting a knife on the tray as well.

She entered the room, Kim standing by the main man, all though there was one less man in the room. Shego just smirked as she gave the man a beer.

He then said something about Shego- not that he was aware that Shego was in the room. Kim could at least tell that much, she heard Shego start to growl like a wild animal. She took the knife that had been on the tray, aiming the blade at the back of his head, no one could see it though, but Kim.

Kim let out a cough, when Shego turned to look at her, Kim just shook her head. Shego let out a final growl as she stabbed the knife through the tray in anger. Leaving the room. Kim followed soon after.

Shego walked out into the streets, finding her suit back in the bushes, the previous strippers were now being arrested by the police authority. _Finally they do something. _Kim thought to herself. Remembering how the cops had been less than useless, when Shego had been beating the crap out of some guy.

Kim and Shego put their own clothes back on, both relieved to have some decency when they take down these guys.

Shego hopped onto the bike, a deathly silence near her, never the less Kim wrapped her arms round Shego's waist , thinking back how Shego had swept her off her feet and kissed her with- wait, was she really meant to be thinking about this? Shego had only done that to keep their cover, it had worked quite well.

Kim shook the thoughts out of her head, her and Shego? As if that would ever happen, Shego's evil Kim was good; it wasn't hard to see the problems. Besides she was straight!

Shego shook her head, trying to concentrate on the road; she had a long ride to go. But Kim's kind presence did not help her situation.

That's what confused her about the red head; she was so kind and caring, so why the hell would she want to be stuck with cranky, sarcastic, uncaring and easily frustrated woman? And why on earth would Kim want to help her? She was the villain. Kim was the hero. They didn't go together- who said anything about going together? _She's just doing this so she can probably arrest me after all this is over. _Shego reasoned in her mind.

Shego just decided to forget everything and just focus on the road.

**At the warehouse. **

Shego started to slow down; the warehouse was like a big black box. _Yep we're in the right place. _Shego thought to herself, the reason she was sure is because the last couple of warehouses' were similar, she had then learned they were walls were and eight layer of led. To keep the radiation in.

Shego then heard and saw a large Volvo truck come in; the driver rolled his window down a man came out to meet the driver, the man was wearing some sort of suit. Probably a radiation suit, the man gave a nod as the gates opened up, the truck driver went in.

Shego was immune to radiation but Kim sure as hell wasn't, and she rather not return home with a seven legged Kimmie.

"Kim stay here, I need you to keep the motorbike safe," Kim raised an eyebrow "and yourself." She grabbed a bag from underneath the seat; Shego reached in and took out a green sphere object,

"Bomb, highly unstable in there. Get ready to here a _very _loud explosion." Shego said,

"Wait Shego, let me come with you."

"Fine, but drink this first so your immune to the radiation for a good amount of time." Shego lied, giving Kim a bottle with a deep sleeping pill powder inside it.

Kim drank it down, but when she soon started to feel sleepy she knew something was up, the last thing she heard was "Sorry Princess, I can't risk you getting hurt."

And Kim was out like a light.

_A woman was running toward s her, flames in the background, men shouting at her, bangs being heard… _Kim tried to stay awake but the sleeping pills kicked in as she soon passed out again.

_Loud engine sounds, something hard was in her stomach, car horns can be heard from behind her. She can just make out a sign "Now leaving Istanbul…_

_A roar of engines and then a loud thud._

Kim started to open her eyes, wondering if this time she would stay awake. When she realized it was more than five seconds, she then pushed herself into the upright position.

She was on a plane.

The redhead had a complete isle to herself. Examining everyone else on the plane to see if she could locate Shego, to no avail, she sat back down. Shego then came out of nowhere- as usual, still in her black suit, the hood hanging lifelessly on her back.

Kim's face turned into a frown,

"You drugged me!" Kim started to shout, Shego rushed to Kim, covering Kim's mouth with her hand "I trusted you! And you drugged me!" Kim muffled. Shego sat down next to Kim, her hand still on Kim's mouth.

"Kim it was for your own good. I told you I didn't want to drag you into this." Shego s

"Why do you suddenly care about my health?" Shego was silent for a minute.

"The world can live without Shego, but I don't think they can live without Kim Possible." She shrugged

"Well Kim Possible can't live without Shego." Kim said kindly. Finally realizing what Carter had seen in Shego. Underneath all that sarcasm, hatred and anger, was a kind and caring person. Kim took a breath, _she will either accept this, or burn me alive. _Kim said in her mind, as she placed a kiss on Shego's cheek.

The smell of ash ran through Kim's senses,

"Shego, how come you reek of ash?" Kim said a smile on her face. Shego rolled her eyes.

"You try driving through a burning building with a princess on your back, mumbling about a certain pandaroo, and a bunch of men aiming missile launchers at you." Kim blushed, whoever was piloting the plane flicked on the seatbelt sign.

Shego got out of her seat, "I'll be back in a sec, just gonna check there are no GJ guys on the plane." Kim nodded.

Shego came back soon, her hood over her face, she seemed to collapse into the chair. Kim laughed at this, had the exhaustion finally caught up with the older woman?

The plane landed quite roughly, Shego and Kim let everyone else get off first. It was night time when Kim got out of the plane, but when they got out there were a dozen GJ agents outside, police sirens flashing, men shouting Shego to freeze and to let the hostage go. At the very back Kim spotted Betty and Carter.

"Shego you get out of here! I'll hold them off." Kim instructed getting into her fighting stance, but Shego just seemed to wobble about while standing up.

Kim frowned, pulling the Shego's hood down.

Revealing the drunken woman Kim had seen in the alley.

No sooner had the plane landed, it was taking off again.

**So, hope your all enjoying it so far, sorry for any mistakes **

**Should this be the ending or should I continue?**


	6. An Eye For An Injection?

**A Missing Person: Part 6**

Kim watched as the plane took off flying into the sunset. She sighed; Shego truly was the world's greatest thief. Kim then turned round, only to hear the clanking sounds of cuffs on her wrists. Betty stood there, Will Du by her side.

"Kim Possible, I am placing you under arrest for assisting a threat to civilization. You can come with us the easy way, or the hard way. Anything you say will be used in court."

Kim frowned, she could have gotten out by now, but she needed to show Will Du's real colors, so she played happy prisoner.

"Officer please stop hitting me." Kim joked as she followed Will Du into a cop squad car; Betty ordered the rest of her men to stand down. She then entered the front part of the car along with Will Du. Kim watched everything from the back seat, she knew how Shego must feel now when being sent to prison. God knows how many times Shego has been in prison.

"Kim can you please tell us what Shego was up to? Her location and her purpose?" Kim shook her head.

"I refuse to answer under the grounds that I am a minor without an attorney present." To be fair Kim had heard that being said in a lot of murder shows, when the suspect was pulled into the room. "Besides I think you should be asking Will that." Kim pointed out, surprised at how Betty's features didn't even change.

"Oh don't worry I am fully aware of Will Du's input in with Shego." Betty informed the girl.

"No he's actually inside GJ and not this wacked up organization!" Kim exclaimed, trying to get her point across.

"Actually Kim we both are." Will pointed out.

"How do you think GJ managed to find so much out in the criminal underworld? Think we did a bit of interrogation? No." Betty said. Kim just sat back in the seat, so GJ had basically been all bullshit. Ok don't act surprised, they didn't really do anything with their lazy ass lives.

"With her DNA mixed with Team Go's we could create a _real _world domination device. Especially with the big leader board meeting coming up soon, you could be talking to the new ruler of the world." Kim rolled her eyes, if she had five bucks for every time she heard that, she'd have enough to buy a pair of club banana exclusive shoes…

Really shoes now? Kim thought in her mind.

"But to get Shego here, we might need a bit of persuasion from her princess…" Betty said, Kim heard the sound of the car dashboard being opened, she then saw a gun aimed at her.

When Betty pulled the trigger, she had aimed at Kim's arm. It was a dart gun, as Kim started to feel so… so…

Kim had been drugged once more.

Shego had landed the plane quite happily in the sea, not too far away from one of Drakken's old lairs. But when she got inside, what she saw she never could have prepared herself for.

Motor Ed was standing over one of Drakkens hover craft vehicles, his blonde mullet sticking out as much as a blonde mullet could.

"Ed?" Shego asked, to actually confirm her fears.

"Crow? Seriously?" Crow was a reference to Shego's hair, hence why Kim was called red. "I thought you were in jail with Drakken, like seriously. His ma asked me to take care of his house while he was in the slammer, I was like wraaaaow!" Ed screamed as he mimicked an air guitar solo.

"Yeah like I could spend that long in the slammer, I thought you were working with GJ's mechanic department," Shego said, landing on the couch.

"Oh that reminds me, Betty told me to tell you if I ever saw you again, that she has a princess. I was like waaaah?" Shego's jaw dropped in the air.

_Betty has princess? Why the hell would she? _Shego thought in her mind.

"Ed, did she saw where she was?"

"Erm, some warehouse." Shego growled.

"Damn it." She cursed "Ed, if any one calls for me. I mean anyone tell them I'm not in the country." Shego said, hopping onto one of her motorbikes. Driving away, leaving a confused Ed, flipping his mullet he continued with the engine he had been tampering with.

**At The Go Tower.**

"Ah, Dr. Director. To what do I owe the honor?" Mego asked.

"I need you to help take down Electronique. She's trying to absorb the power here; I'll send you the co ordinates now." Betty said, disconnecting from the call. _Strange. _Mego thought

Mego took the sheet of paper that had been printed out,

"Team Go! To the Go Jet!" Mego shouted, Wego's and Hego just rolled their eyes.

"He's so full of himself it's embarrassing." One Wego said to the other.

When Team Go got to the empty warehouse, they were very cautious of the fact that they had just entered a dark room.

"I think this is a trap." Hego said "and I'm too perfect to die young." He said.

"Why on earth would it be a trap Dr Director called for us-" Mego stopped himself "Do you guys here that?" The team stopped to see if they could hear what their leader was talking about. "It's like a hissing noise…"

Wego 1 pulled on Wego 2's arm.

"Look up there," Wego 1 indicated to the ceiling, it was like a purple gas had floated to the top.

"Mego! I think it's a g-g-g" Wego 2 started to choke. Then he collapsed, then Wego 1. And finally Hego and Mego found themselves on the floor to.

Mego being the strongest had lasted longer, he tried to move his legs. But to no avail.

_It may have been a trap after all._ He admitted in his mind.

**Shego **

The woman kicked the door open, she couldn't help but notice a fume escape as it left the building. Never the less she continued down the hall. Her plasma flaring when she saw Kim and her brothers chained to the wall. Her brothers had some wacked up head thing attached to them, it seemed to stop them from using their powers; Kim however was just chained to the wall. Out cold.

Well this just got strange. Shego thought to herself.

"Betty! Get your ugly ass out here and start explaining before I burn that other eye out!" Shego shouted.

Just as you'd expect in the movies, the bad guy emerged from the shadows, a gun against Kim's head.

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats Shego." Betty said a disturbing smile on her face. "Give me what I want and we can all go home happy."

"You're after it to?" Shego asked. She had not been aware of Betty being involved in this.

"Oh yes, as a matter a fact, I do believe Drakken was the closest anyone ever got." Shego growled, her plasma flaring, Betty cocked the gun.

"You know I'll do it." Betty reminded Shego.

Shego's jaw was clenched so badly, a dark vein ran across her temple. She let the plasma die out, "That's a good girl. Now sit in the chair." Betty indicated to the table, equipment similar to the ones her brothers had.

Will Du came along, tightening the straps across Shego's wrists. Taking a needle from the table next to him, he let it slide through the skin.

Shego felt the needle pass through every layer of her, then some of her blood being taken out

Will gave a nod to Betty. The woman took the gun off Kim's head, approaching Shego.

"Ya know, I think it's pretty ironic, don't you? I mean, you took my eye, I take your DNA." Shego just growled, "I've always wondered, can you survive a bullet in the head. Guess we'll have to see."

Betty placed the gun straight at Shego's forehead, flicking the safety off.

A sudden rumble could be heard from the ceiling, as a man jumped down. He moved so quickly it was quite hard to keep up with what he was doing, but Shego could just about guess, a smirk spreading across her lips.

He grabbed the gun from Betty's hand, throwing it to the ground, he jabbed underneath her chin, as Betty staggered back, he ran up to her and performed an air kick, and knocked betty's legs away in the air as she landed painfully on her back.

He then turned round to locate Will Du, but the man- _boy- _had clearly run off.

"Hello again Shego." The man said a voice so gentle it was hard to believe he was capable of such an act,

"Hello Slade." Half of his orange mask the other completely black. He undid the locks on Shego and Team Go, Shego dealt with Kim's locks with ease, allowing Kim to collapse onto Shego's shoulder.

When everyone was free they all went outside the warehouse, Kim still using Shego as a crutch. Two large jets and a motorbike outside.

"So what brings you here?" Shego asked Slade.

"Oh I was just in the area, I tried calling your 'home' and this Motor Ed dude told me the most interesting story about a crow going to save a princess from a Cyclops."Slade said.

"Ah, and where will you be off to now?" Shego asked.

"Back to travel the world's deserts and jungles I guess, you?" Shego hesitated, resisting the urge to pull Kim into a hug.

"I'm keeping my options open, I take it I'll be seeing you soon?" Shego asked. Slade shrugged

"We'll see." As he went back to the jet, the loud engine igniting soon after.

"Shego I am so proud of you for saving us, I knew you were good. You can join Team Go again!" Mego said. Shego's eyes turned into a glare. Her plasma flaring.

"Mego! I told you next time you even asked me I was going to burn your face off! I do not go back on my word!" Shego snarled. Mego was currently sprinting to the Go Jet, Shego practically on his heels.

Kim, Wego's and Hego just watched as Mego was blasted from spot to the other. Screaming his apologies each time.

Eventually Kim guessed Mego wasn't going to hold out much longer. "Shego! All right I think he gets the point! Come on!" Kim called out; Shego just looked at Kim, but gave a final blast at Mego's chest.

Shego then through an explosive plasma bolt into the warehouse; it went up in flames quite quickly. Shego then walked over to her motorbike, the flames in the background as Kim joined her. Team Go getting into their jet.

When Shego saw the jet fly over them, Shego stopped the bike.

"What's wrong Shego?" Kim asked.

Shego was trying to think how to put this, it had been troubling her for some time now, and she thought Kim had the right to know.

"Well… it's not your fault – more mine than anything, but…actually never mind." Shego said, trying to back out of it.

"No come on tell me."

"I'll probably move country once I tell you, or you'll kick my ass to tell me to snap out of it."

"Just tell me," Kim said, slightly annoyed at what Shego was keeping a secret from her.

"I think… I'm attracted to you…" Shego lamely. Kim was about to say something

"No Kim, don't worry you don't have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know." She said. Cursing herself in her mind, planning her new identity.

Kim rolled her eyes; she managed to swing herself onto Shego's lap. She then took the plunge as she place her lips on Shego's. The sound of cars horns as they passed. When they pulled apart they saw each other smirking.

"It took a life or death situation for you to tell me you love me?" Kim asked

"Not love, attracted." Shego corrected, not wanting to sound sappy. Never the less, she kissed Kim again, not really paying attention the fire engines and cop cars heading to the warehouse to arrest Betty, or what was left of her.

Thanks to some pain in the ass brothers.

Suddenly Kim took Shego's jaw and expected Shego's face.

"Kim… what are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're not that drunk woman." Kim shrugged as she kissed Shego once more.

**Ok I'm gonna call that an ending. And if you're wondering about Slade it may help if you read: Guess What I Want To Be When I'm Older**


End file.
